You Are My Truth
by QuagMegium
Summary: Lily, a 19 year old British animation student in America, thinks her life is pretty dull. He life starts to get more exciting when Seth MacFarlane and Steven Spielberg turn up at her college. NOTE: This is about MacFarlane, not Family Guy.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction. This is exiting. Anyway, read it and leave me some feedback do I know you're out there :)**

**Please note that I do not own RISD, Hey Jude, or Family Guy. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

"Wow" Lily gasped as she walked onto the new college campus. She couldn't believe her eye's when she saw the pure size of the buildings and gardens.

Lily was a 19 year old British girl. After completing an Art course in her own city of London, she had decided to study Animation at the American college, Rhode Island School of Design. After the dull process of applying, getting her visa sorted out and all the documents she'd need while she was other there, Lily had finally arrived at her preferred destination.

After checking in, and being given a load of information the went into one ear and out the other, Lily began walking towards the Homer 5 dorm, where she would be staying. As she walked through the door to her dorm, she was immediately met with people that looked older than her, and who watched her walk in with her suit case. Lily walked through two corridors before finding her room. Sighing heavily, she knocked on the door. Lily heard a bump and some laughter before the door was opened by a girl who looked around the same age as her.

"Oh my gosh! You must be Lily! Nice to meet you, I'm Mackenzie" she said and hugged Lily violently as she walked through the door.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Lily smiled back, and instantly regretted saying anything when the two other girls in the room shot up at the sound of her voice.

"You're British? That is freaking awesome! I'm Kaycie" the second girl said, as she also hugged Lily's violently.

"I'm Sara" the last girl said as she gave Lily a gentler hug than Kaycie and Mackenzie.

"This is awesome" Lily mumbled, looking around the room. Lined against one wall were three beds and wardrobes, while another was propped up against the far wall. Lily looked to her right and saw a door that leaded to a lounge area with a plasma screen TV, and a door with a sign that said 'En-Suite'.

"So, which is my bed?" Lily enquired.

"Over here" Sara replied as she lead her to the bed that was at the end of the room. Lily put her stuff down, and it was only then when the other girls noticed she had a guitar.

"Do you play?" Mackenzie asked as they looked at it, shinning in the sunlight.

"Yeah, just a little" Lily smiled at them as she began emptying the contents of her bag.

"Would you play us a song?" Kaycie asked as she sat on Sara's chair.

Lily looked at the girls, and then to her guitar. Sighing, she picked it up and sat on the end of her bed.

"I first learnt to play this song when I was sixteen" Lily mumbled before starting to play thie first verse of the song. Lily watched her strumming, not daring to look at the girls faces.

"'Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better," she sang, "Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."

Lily looked up, not only to see the girls around her smiling, but a few other people at the door who were watching her fidget with the guitar's strings nervously.

"Oh my gosh, Lily, that was amazing" Kaycie smiled.

"It's only the first verse. I'm nowhere were the Beatles were," Lily smirked as she put the guitar down and began unpacking her things again, "And besides, I like singing Jazz better. Like Dean Martin, and Gene Kelly songs."

"Dean Martin? Wasn't he a singer in the 60's?" Sara asked, confused.

"Yes, but his music is timeless. I like listening to him" Lily told her, and threw a CD down on the bed.

Mackenzie picked it, looking at the tracks on the back. Lily glared as the CD was passed around and gawked at.

"My Dad has this one" Mackenzie stated before putting it back on the bed.

"Why do you like this music?" Kaycie asked, intrigued.

Lily thought for a minute, going through her memory's, and selecting a few that would suffice for a good answer.

"My Granddad used to listen to this music. I'd be at his and my Grandma's house and the radio would always be on. It was playing this kind of music. I only began singing after singing along to songs on 'Family Guy' and realizing I was good" Lily explained, putting a picture of her friends back in England on the desk.

Sara, Mackenzie and Kaycie watched as she also started putting clothes into her wardrobe along with some personal things from home.

"What's that?" Sara pointed to the box on the table.

Lily look over at the box, and stayed looking at it for 30 seconds. She didn't want to tell them what was really in it because she could think of how she could cover it up either.

"Err... you really don't want to know" Lily smiled before throwing it into one of her draws.

Kaycie shrugged to the others, and they got up and left her to unpack.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up as soon as I know people are reading this story x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Big Announcement

Before Lily new it, two months had pasted since she'd been at the college. She was doing well with her studies to become an Animator, and had laughed nearly all the way through the time she'd been here. Sara, Kaycie and Mackenzie had still tried to get her to explain about what was in the box, but Lily fad simply told them that she couldn't say, and kept it hidden away.

One rainy day, which the girls had jokes about Lily being accustomed to, Lily, Mackenzie and Sara were sat in the lunch hall when the dean walked towards a notice board near the counter that contained several variety's of desserts.

"Quite please, I have a big announcement," dean Maede shouted over the crowd. When nobody took any notice, he picked up a table spoon and started drumming a table. Slowly, everyone settled down, and Maede only started talking again when there was silence in the cafeteria. "As some of you may know, for the past few years, Brown University have been allowing us to use their theatre. Every year, students could use the theatre to do a few shows, or watch some of the performances of the Brown students. This year, however, will different. This year, Steven Spielberg will be directing a stage show of 'The Sound of Music'" Maede managed to get out before an exited wave of murmuring broke out. Shouting over the noise again, he continued, "He already has his 'Captain Von Trapp' in the form of Seth MacFarlane, creator of 'Family Guy'" again, more excited murmuring broke out through the cafeteria, but it was mostly girls this time. "Not only that, the musical is open to both students from RISD and Brown. Auditions are in a weeks time" Maede finished before walking out of a door to the left of the room and back to his office.

"Oh my gosh! Girls, we have to try out!" Sara laughed excitedly.

"No! Well, you can. I won't though" Lily said bluntly as she took a sip from her can of Coke and grimaced at the others.

"Why not? You can sing the best out of all of us" Mackenzie asked, putting on a fake, upset look.

"I don't know if I could get up and sing in front of Seth McFarlane, let alone Steven Spielberg, and both of them at the same time would be a nightmare" Lily muttered as she bent down and pretended tie her shoe lace to avoid Mackenzie's gaze.

"What's the worst they can do? Come on Lily, it'll be a laugh. And, we'll get to meet them both" Kaycie injected as she began writing down songs she could sing for the audition.

"Fine, fine, okay. I'll audition if you let me prepare on my own" Lily smiled as she watched their face turn into a look of delight.

"Okay, but teach us how to sing a few notes first" Sara smiled back.

"Deal" Lily laughed as she got up and walked to her next class with them.

Not far away was Abbey Taylor and her group of friends, Jodie, Karis and Kate. They were all listening into Lily's conversation. Everyone knew they were the bullies of the campus but never did anything about it. Unfortunately for Lily, they seemed to have it in really bad for her.

"Look at her, swaggering off" Abbey hissed as she jumped off the table and sat next to Kate.

"So she's going to audition for the musical? I don't think she will if we intervene" Karis smiled, before turning to Abbey.

"You know Karis, I think you're right" Abbey mumbled before getting up and walking off to her class with with Karis and Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Audition Day

"Urgh, where is she?" Sara hissed, as she Kaycie and Mackenzie stood in the line for auditions.

"I dunno, but if she isn't here fast, it'll be too late" Kaycie sighed before walking into the theatre to audition herself.

Lily was in one of the rehearsal rooms next to the theatre. She had been practising for the past to days, and finally thought she was ready to face Spielberg and MacFarlane. Smiling to her self, she tapped at the keys on the piano, until she was rudely interrupted by Abbey and her crew.

"Not one person who could be a Maria!" Seth MacFarlane shouted. He was at his limit. One hundred girls and not one of them had the right personality, nor voice to pull of a good Maria.

"Relax, we'll find someone, even if it means training that person to be more like her" Steven Spielberg said calmly as he flicked through all the applicants forms and began looking for an appropriate candidate.

Seth looked up at the ceiling, waiting for an answer. The had to get this right. Sighing to himself, he sat on one of the chairs next to Steven and started at a painting on one of the walls. Suddenly, he could hear someone singing in the background. Seth strained to hear, before walking off to find the source.

He finally heard it clearly just before the person stopped singing and another person was talking. Creeping up behind a curtain, and opening it slightly to see into the room, her saw a group of five people in front of him, looking at one girl sat at a piano. She sighed and got up before asking "What do you want, Abbey?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just though I'd let you know that you're rubbish though" Abbey hissed as the others smiled.

Seth could see tears form in the girl's eyes and watched between gritted teeth.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily choked out.

"Well, I auditioned, along with Karis and Kate. Steven and Seth told all three of us that we could be the star of the show. You, on the other hand, don't sound right. You sing like a cat being dragged down a highway" Abbey replied, a smug grin on her face.

"Brilliant" Lily hissed back. She didn't want to show her weakness to these people, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

"And, Seth will most likely choose me to be his Maria, as he'll fall in love with my personality," Abbey watched and then laughed when she saw a flicker of jealousy in Lily's eyes, "wait, you like him as well, don't you?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "Yes, along with the other 96 girls who auditioned. He seems like a nice person, not to mention he's funny and handsome" Lily muttered, watching fireworks go off in Abbey's eyes.

"Oh, wait until I tell him this, he will totally hate you" Abbey sneered, and laughed with the others.

Lily looked around the room, blinking away tears when she spotted something that made her heart stop. Seth MacFarlane was watching the whole incident through a hole in the curtains. Lily watched him for a minute, smiling and turning back to Abbey.

"I don't think he'll be so surprised. You never know, he may see you for what you are" Lily smiled back, watching Seth look at Abbey, and then back to her,

"I don't think so, you naive British bitch. Come on, lets go" she said to Kate and Karis as they walked out of a door to the left. Lily watched them walk off after before turning to Seth, who was still watching through the curtains.

"Are you coming out?" Lily asked him. Lily heard a few footsteps and then a thud that sounded as though he'd fallen over one of the costume boxes. She could help but laugh as he muttered something about "stupid boxes". Getting up, he pushed his way through the curtains and walked into the room.

"Err... hello" he smiled as he watched Lily clean up.

"Hey" Lily replied, walking over to the piano where her bag was.

Seth watched her for a minute before walking over to where Lily was sat and leaned against the wall next to her

"I heard you singing by the way" he smiled, "you're very good. You shouldn't listen to those people."

Lily got up, and leaned against the wall next to him before answering. "Erm.. thanks, but it's too late, I can't apply for the musical because of her. She was here to stop me getting to the audition on time. It worked" Lily looked to the floor, and fidgeted with her hands.

"Well, I'll let you into a little secret. Nobody we auditioned met what we were looking for in a Maria" Seth looked over to her, and smiled when he saw her look directly at him.

"What? Not even Sara? I'm sure she'd do well as Maria" Lily muttered, looking back at her shoes again.

"Maybe, but I think you'd do pretty good as well. You can sing better than any of the girls we've auditioned, and with a little training, you'll be able to depict Maria's personality with ease" Seth smiled, looking up at the ceiling, waiting for her reaction.

"Me?" Lily asked stunned, "because I only expected to get one of the kids, not one of the lead roles. You must be mistaken" Lily told him before walking over to the CD player and picking up her CD of Frank Sinatra songs.

"No, I'm not mistaken. I want you to be Maria. If I tell Steven I saw you, he'll trust my judgement. What's your name by the way?" Seth asked, watching her walk back.

Lily laughed at him. "You want me to be Maria but you don't even know my name? Wow, I thought I was the one who rushed into things," she smiled at him, "but I suppose you'll need it. My name is Lily."

"Well, Lily, I'm Seth. I'm the person who'll be driving you up the wall for the next two years" he smiled before walking back to the theatre.

"Wait!" Lily shouted after him, walking through the curtain, "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty six" Seth turned, watching her catch up with him, "how old are you?"

"Nineteen" Lily smiled as she caught up with him, just before walking out onto one of the stages.

"Awesome" Seth smiled at her before allowing her to leave for her room.

"Who was that?" Steven asked, looking at the smile on his work partners face.

Seth looked up at him, and smiled. "That's Lily, nineteen years old and British. She's our new Maria, trust me on this" Seth smiled before jumping into the seat next to Steven and began helping him go through the other auditions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Is anyone still updating their fics? I feel like I'm alone in this. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Work Begins

Lily made her way to her room, a smirk etched upon her face. Slowly opening the door, she was immediately met with shouting.

"Where the hell were you?"

"What about you're audition?"

"Why are you smirking?"

"Girls" Lily eventually said, sitting down on her bed, "to answer all your questions, one, I was in the practice rooms to the side of the theatre, two, I auditioned last and you were right, it wasn't so bad, and three, I'm smirking because I think I did ok. Well, enough to get into it anyway."

"The cast list comes out tomorrow morning at eleven am" Mackenzie injected as Lily collapsed onto her bed.

"I'm looking forward to seeing that" Lily muttered before falling into a deep sleep, which she needed badly after the day's events.

"...And that's why you never do anything right in art design" Kaycie said, but Lily couldn't hear it properly. Shuddering slightly, she woke up and looked at the clock. Ten-fifteen am? Good, she was still in time for the cast list to be released.

"Morning" Lily groaned as she shot up and began getting dressed.

"Well look who's up" Sara said cheerfully, throwing a pillow at her.

"Sorry about last night, I was tired from the excitement of the audition" Lily explained to them, before going to the bathroom and brushing her and and teeth and getting a shower.

"Yeah, we could tell. Even I was surprised at how cheerful you were. So you really think you made it onto the cast list?" Mackenzie, watching her walk out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, they said I did fine, so I'm just hoping now" Lily smiled and sat in front of the TV, waiting for eleven o'clock to arrive. A short while later, Lily, Sara, Kaycie and Mackenzie were downstairs in cafeteria, with everyone else who auditioned, waiting for the list.

"Why are you here?" a spiteful voice said behind Lily, and she turned to see Abbey and her crew.

"I came to give my friends support" Lily replied calmly to Abbey, before turning to see dean Maede walk through the door with a piece of paper in his hands.

"I want you all to move away for a second while I pin this on the wall, and when I've walked away, you can see it. Understand me?" he asked them.

An echo of "Yes, sir" came as everyone walked away for a minute. Maede walked up to the notice board, pinned the piece of paper up, and walked backwards, watching the students itching to see who got in.

"Okay" he simply said and there was a giant scuffle to get the board. Lily stayed behind, watching everyone else look at the results.

"Yes! I got Liesl!" Sara yelled and turned to see Lily smile back at her. Lily watched as she turned back to the wall, then back to her with an open mouth. Lily simply shrugged and smiled at her, before walking off to sit a table.

She didn't notice Seth or Steven sit next to her, watching everyone fight to get a look at the board, so when someone said "Chaos" behind her, she jumped of the bench, shocked.

"You just scared me" Lily said, smiling to Steven, and sitting down again, next to Seth.

"Well it is" Steven laughed back.

"It's always like this, but it's a lot more this time round, for obvious reasons" Lily smiled at them before turning in the direction of someone shouting.

"What the hell?!" she heard Abbey yell over everyone. They all stood quite, because everyone knew she always got the lead role.

Lily watched as she marched up to where she was sitting and yelled at her.

"How the hell can you be Maria?! I'm totally better than you, how could you give me Brigitta?!" she yelled.

"Well," Seth stated, and watched as the other girls in the crowd sighed, "that's the exact reason why. Lily, here, would be a better Maria than you. Just except that."

Abbey screamed before walking back to her crew. Lily turned to Seth and mouthed 'thanks' before looking back at Sara, Mackenzie, and Kaycie who were shuffling towards her.

"Oh my gosh, we're so close to Seth" she heard Mackenzie mutter, and smiled as the shuffled up to the table.

"Look at you both, you already look like a perfect couple" Sara said to Lily, who turned to look at Seth and smiled at his look of confusion as well.

Lily shrugged as they watched Steven walk to the board and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay. Everyone who got a part, even if it's a minor one, come with me and Seth to the theatre so we can meet each other properly. We'll meet with everyone who didn't get a role later, because we have jobs for you" Steven said, and he pointed out of the door towards Brown.

"Come on" Lily said as she got up and walked after Seth.

Fifthteen minutes later, everyone was in the theatre, and was walking up to the stage where Steven had told everyone to sit in a circle. Once Seth had sat down, there was a giant rush as all the girls fought to sit next to him. Watching where Lily went, he simply got up without anyone noticing and went to sit next to her.

"What?" he smiled when he saw her laughing at him.

"It's typical, you've gone and they're still fighting about who'll sit next to you" Lily smiled back as she watched Steven sit on his other side to save him from being pestered by the others.

After a few minutes of positioning themselves, everyone was finally in a circle.

"Okay, we're going start of by saying who you are, who you're playing, which college you go to, and where you're from. I'm Steven Spielberg, and I'm the director" he quoted, the nodded to the left of him were Seth was sat.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Seth, I'll be playing Captain Von Trapp. I am the creator of Family Guy, and I went to Rizdee. I am from Kent, Connecticut" Seth finished, and he winced at the murmuring of the girls in the room.

"Erm, hey, I'm Lily and I'll be playing Maria. I attend Rizdee and I'm from London, England" Lily looked towards her friends at the opposite side of the circle, and saw a flicker of jealousy in their eyes.

"Hey, I'm Kai Brown, I'm playing Kurt. I'm currently attending Rizdee, and I'm from Miami" Kai said. Lily watched as the circle went through everyone, finally touching on her friends.

"I'm Sara, I'm playing Liesl, I attend Rizdee, and I'm from Brooklyn, New York" Sara muttered to the crowd, smiling at Seth.

"I'm Kaycie, I'll be playing Marta, I also attend Rizdee, and I'm from Manhattan, New York" she smiled and looked at the floor. Lily could see here fidgeting with her socks. She knew how she felt, but there was nothing better than knowing she wasn't on her own.

"Hey, I'm Mackenzie, I'm playing Louisa, I attend Rizdee, and I'm from North Washington, Colorado" Mackenzie managed to spit out before hiding behind Kaycie who was laughing at her.

"Good, now that's sorted, I'm going to hand you all a script, and we're going to do a read through first, to get to grips with the musical. Yes, I expect you to read out your parts" Steven stated as he handed out scripts to everyone and they began reading the play. Lily was sat with her knees to her chest. She had the most lines out of everyone, and found it difficult just to sing the first song.

"Lily, you don't have to sing those yet" Steven said as Lily felt a wave of relief wash over her as she began reading her other lines. It wasn't until 8pm until Steven ordered them to go back to their dorms.

"Just a quick reminder guys, everyone on this musical has more time to do their degrees, so don't threat about work that needs to be handed in. You have plenty of time to finish it" he shouted over the noise of everyone leaving the theatre.

Lily, Kaycie, Mackenzie and Sara were the last ones on the stage when everyone had left.

"You getting more exciting stuff to practice when we've finished reading through the script" Steven told Lily as they walked down the steps towards the exit.

"Awesome, like what?" Lily asked him, looking backwards to see Seth talking to the others.

"Well, for starters, you're going be with me a few hours a week so we can practice some of the songs that Maria sings on her way to the abbey etc. Then, you'll be with Seth a few hours a week practising scenes, and also with everyone playing the kids, and then practising dances etc. We may do some of the practises out on the stage first time round as well just to say how they'd fit in" Steven explained to her as they walked to their dorm block.

That night, Lily lay in bed, thinking of the work ahead of her and the others. 'Tough times' she thought to herself, but rolled over smiling when she pictured the look on Abbey's face when she'd found out she wasn't Maria. With one last close of her eyes, Lily fell into dreams laced with music and laughter.

The next morning, Seth woke up to yelling from Steven.

"We're meant to be in the theatre in twenty minutes!" he hissed at him before throwing a pillow in his direction and started collecting up his papers.

"Sorry" Seth moaned as he hailed himself out of bed to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, both both them were heading to the theatre when Lily appeared behind them.

"I'm glad I'm not late. That would of looked silly. Sara, Kaycie and Mackenzie are there already. Said it would be better to arrive before the boss" Lily told them as they turned into the theatre building and through the hallways to the theatre its self.

The morning was pretty much the same as last night. They just read the script, finishing it around eleven forty-five am. Because of this, Lily and the others were allowed an early lunch.

"Oh, before you vanish, when you come back from your break, come straight to the practise room. We're going start on some of the songs with the kids and Maria" Steven said and he left them to go to their lunch.

Lily was sat at the lunch table, watching the TV in the corner of the room.

"How do people cope with such crappy quality?" she asked her friends.

"What do you mean? That's a better quality TV than most people have at home" Kaycie sighed at her.

"I have 3D at home. That's not even in HD" she retorted and got up from the table, walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews on Tumblr. This story is more of a fluff story that a pornography. I thought I'd let you know :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: My Favorite Things

Lily needed to get away from all the chaos for a while. It was nice knowing that she was playing Maria, but her life seemed so fast now.

She made her way to RISD where there was a bridge that let you cross the river. Lily expected nobody t be there because everyone was usually in classes of out enjoying their freedom. This wasn't the case this time.

Lily stood looking at a figure, who appeared leaning against the walls of the bridge which a sketch pad in one hand and a pencil in the other.

Seth only looked up when he heard someone else's footsteps approaching him.

"Hey Lily" Seth simply said before turning back to his sketch pad.

"Hey" she replied back and tried to catch a glimpse of what he was drawing.

Seth watched her eye his pad suspiciously before smiling and saying, "When I was here, I used to draw the river quite often. There was always something going on."

"So that's what you're drawing. I couldn't see it properly" Lily laughed as he showed her the sketch.

"Why are you here? I thought you were meant to be rehearsing with Steven soon" he asked, watching her hands fiddle with the wood on the wall.

"I have a bit of time left, I thought I'd spend it here away from the chaos. I don't have anything near me like this in England. It makes a change" she smiled, watching the light from the sun dance on the water.

"Do you miss England?" Seth asked her and turned to look at her..

"Everyday," Lily explained,"I miss my friends, and being the person in my group of friends to get excited about the snow each winter. However, it's better that I'm here, doing something useful. I love it over here as well, but there's still that part of me that wishes I could go home more often than just for holidays" Lily explained to him. Seth looked at the ground, thinking about what he'd say next.

"I've never been to England, but I'd like to go. Your monarchy is interests me. And I love your accents, and phrases you say that we don't have here, like 'jolly good'" Seth smiled at her.

"You'd best be taking the mick. I've never said 'jolly good'," Lily replied, laughing at him shaking his head, "And our accents are nothing special. Well, not to me anyway, but yeah, if you go to the right place, England is very interesting."

"Where are the right places to go then?" Seth asked her. He knew about London, but hearing about England from someone who lived there for nineteen years was special.

"Well, London, Liverpool, Manchester and Edinburgh is what you'd expect, but there's nice places around. There's small villages on the coast. My favourite one is probably Polperro in Cornwall. It was beautiful" Lily smiled at him.

Seth looked at his watch. If they'd been watching more closely, they'd of realized that they were five minutes late for their regroup.

"Steven's going to kill us. We're five minutes late, and it's going to take us at least ten minuets to get back to Brown" Seth mumbled, "Come on. We'd best hurry up."

Walking through the doors of the theatre together was a bad idea. The moment they had burst through them and interrupted Steven giving his talk, they were glared at by everyone on the stage.

"Oh" Lily simply said as she shuffled up to the stage and stood behind Steven.

"Good, both of you are here. Anyway, I want Maria and the kids to come with me. Seth, I want you to start working on props with everyone. You're in charge" Steven told him, and then walked off towards one of the rehearsal studios.

Lily waited for Sara, Kaycie and Mackenzie to catch up with her before they headed to the studio with the others.

"Why did you and Seth arrive together?" Mackenzie hissed, staring at Lily with jealousy etched upon her face. Lily knew Mackenzie liked Seth most out of all of them. She also knew that Kaycie and Sara, given half the chance, would be after him as well.

"I was running down the hallway, obviously because I was going to be late, and Seth was also walking down the corridor. I bumped into him before we reached the door and ended walking through it together" Lily explained simply. She knew lying to them was such a bad idea, but she couldn't tell them that they'd been chatting on the bridge at RISD because she feared Mackenzie would never leave it She enjoyed knowing where to find Seth when he wasn't at Brown, and she liked knowing they could chat and be left alone for a while.

"Is it really as simple as that?" Kaycie asked her. Lilt felt as though she was under a lie detector as they walked through the door of the rehearsal room.

"Yes, it's as simple as that, why?" Lily hissed back, getting angry at how they were questioning her.

"Oh come on Lily! Any girl would love to tap that" Sara replied, laughing with Mackenzie and Kaycie when they saw her cringe.

"I can't believe you just said that. Do you have any idea how nervous I am about playing Maria? I have scenes with everyone. And there's on scene, in particular, I'm dreading practising. Stop making me even more nervous than I already am. Seth is a lovely person, and I hope we can be friends during and after this musical, but please stop presuming things" Lily moaned at them, and walked off to go and sit in the chair next to Steven.

"Okay, today, we'll be practising 'My Favourite Things' which means, Lily, you'll be doing most of the singing. I want you lot here because we're also going to be choreographing it," Steven explained as he handed everyone a lyrics sheet, "Lily, have you seen 'The Sound of Music' before?"

"Yes, three times."

"Good, then I'll let you just go through the song now" Steven smiled at her as he went to turn the tape player on."You ready Lily?" She nodded at him, and Steven switched the tape on.

Lily began singing as best she could with everyone's gaze fixed on her. Her hands were shaking so much that she nearly dropped the lyrics sheet, but persevered anyway, knowing it would do her good.

"...When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don't feel so baaaad!" Lily sang and watched as smattering of applause echoed through the room. She knew she'd sang it okay.

"No wonder Seth wanted you to be Maria. He was so giddy that night, when he found you I mean" Steven told her and saw Kaycie, Mackenzie, Sara and Abbey all shooting daggers at her.

"Err... I didn't think he was so serious" Lily smiled back shyly,

"Now, what we're going to do next is rehearse the scene, because Lily obviously knows how to sing this part" Steven stated, as he began drawing lines on the floor with tape.

In total, they were there for three and a half hours, having immense fun trying to get the moves right. Even Abbey was having fun, and just laughed when Kai threw a pillow at her, instead of yelling a wave of abuse like she usually did.

After a five minute brake to get a drink, they had regrouped with everyone else to help decorate the props. Looking around, Lily saw a large puddle of paint on the plastic sheet they had put on the floor.

"What happened here?" Lily said to Jamie, the girl playing the Baroness.

"I moved across to paint this side and ended up knocking over the paint" Jamie smiled shyly as she looked at the green puddle resting on the ground.

"You should of seen Jamie's reaction, it was hilarious" Seth muttered as he appeared behind them and knelled next to Lily, with two new paint brushes in his hand. "Come on, you can help me paint that wall."

"I have such an interesting life. Painting walls, there's no better job around" Lily replied sarcastically and followed him over to where it was currently resting on the floor.

The only two people who saw them walk off together were Mackenzie and Abbey, who both had jealous thunder in their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: December Arrives In Rhode Island

"_I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor." _

"Why does she have to leave him in the first place?"

"_And the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us."_

"Shush will you? I'm trying to listen!"

"_For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there, he does it alone, Mum. But not any more, 'cause now he's got me."_

"Will you please stop watching re-runs of Doctor Who?"

Lily could barely hear which voice was which. She was curled up under her covers, listening to what she presumed was rain hit the windows. Yawning, she threw the covers off and immediately smiled when she caught glimpse of the 'rain'. It wasn't rain at all. It was snow.

"Oh my god, it's snowing!" she yelled, causing Kaycie to spill her drink and Sara to cuss.

"Wow. Snow. Who'd of thought it in December?" Kayce mumbled as Lily got up and looked out of the window.

"We don't get much in England. Well, not where I lived at least. It's very rare. I love it" Lily smiled and started throwing on her clothes so she could go for a wander before her classes started.

"Where are you going?" Mackenzie asked as she walked into the room holding a cup of what smelled like coffee.

"For a wander in the snow" Lily grinned and threw on her converse.

"It's freezing out there. Why would you want to go out in that?" Mackenzie continued.

"No time to explain" Lily shouted as she ran through the room and out of the door. Running down corridors, and running past people she'd rather not talk to, Lily finally found her way outside and into the bitter coldness of the fresh air.

She new where she wanted to go, of course, but that didn't stop her going in the opposite direction to get a hot chocolate before making her way to her chosen destination. After finally being served in a massive que, and getting back outside again, she began to shuffle though the snow, watching the trees and bushes sparkle under the sunlight.

He wasn't there, when Lily got to the bridge, but she was rather hoping he would be. "Ahh well" she said to herself, and started watching some ducks that were trying to cross the frozen surface of the river.

That was when something else caught her eye. The reason why Seth wasn't on the bridge was because he was sat on a step on the side of the river. Lily walked as fast as she could in the snow before reaching his side of the river. Slipping slightly on the ice under the snow, she sped up until she reached where he was sitting.

"Aren't you cold?" Lily muttered as she sat down behind him

"We seem to be bumping into each other a lot" he smiled back before getting up and sitting next to her. "I'm a little cold. I thought sitting out here would wake me up a little. I've got a meeting with some people in a few min. That's going to bore me to death."

"Good luck with that" Lily laughed, watching the ducks she'd been watching earlier reach their side of the river.

"Why are you out here?" he asked, suddenly puzzled.

"I love snow. We don't get much of it in England so it's a real treat when I get to be in some." Lily answered, watching him rub his hands together.

"If you lived her constantly, you'd be bored of it" Seth replied, watching her pick some up and stare at it for a short while.

"I'd best be off. I have a class in five minutes" Lily sighed, getting up and brushing the snow off her before giving Seth a hand up.

"Yeah, I'd best be going as well. They'll kill me if I'm late for anything else. I'll catch you later" he said before walking off into he building closest and leaving Lily to get to her class.

Lily made her way back over the bridge and was just about to head into the building when she spotted Mackenzie heading in the other direction.

"Hey! Mackenzie!" she yelled before running after her.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Mackenzie said stiffly when she heard Lily approach her.

"Where are you going? I thought we had class now?" Lily mumbled when she reached her.

"We do, I'm just skipping it" Mackenzie shrugged and she carried on waking in the opposite direction.

"I'm not even going to ask" Lily laughed before heading to her class.

Lily burst through the door of the room she was meant to be having a lecture in. Turning away from the glares as the rest of the glass, she headed towards Sara and Kaycie.

"Why are you late Lily?" he tutor asked. Lily turned and saw the beetle black eyes of the tutor she disliked the most staring at her.

"I got distracted by a few people. Sorry" Lily sighed before taking a seat next to Kaycie.

"Where's Mackenzie?" Kaycie asked her once she'd settled down.

"I bumped into her. She said she was skipping this class and headed into town" Lily whispered, watching the diagrams on the board.

"The strange" Sara injected, before writing down a few notes and chatting to the person sat next to her.

"Very strange" Lily told Kaycie and started paying attention to what was being taught.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy trying to sort out my course with my dumbass college. Bit of a short chapter, but I'll upload the 8th one in a short while as well. A few things happening in this fic now. You'll find out what's going on if you stick with the story (which, I know isn't the best in the world. "Envy" probably was). Otherwise, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Meeting Of The Minds

"Abbey?" Mackenzie shouted. She was standing in one of the abandoned rooms that was due for a refurbishment. Abbey had blackmailed her into meeting her, causing Mackenzie to miss and important lecture. She had a feeling what this was about and didn't want to be involved, but decided that resisting would be what Lily usually said was "futile".

Mackenzie decided Abbey was yet to arrive after her echo bounced around the room three times. Sitting in one of the chairs by the side of the door, Mackenzie took out her phone and began texting Kaycie.

She didn't notice Abbey strut towards her five minutes later.

"Bartowski!" Abbey yelled, causing Mackenzie to drop her phone with a horrible clank that made her cringe.

"Thank you!" Mackenzie hissed back as she retrieved her phone from the floor and strolled towards Abbey.

"You know why we're here right?" Abbey remarked, eyeing Mackenzie for head to foot and cringed at her choice of clothes.

"I don't want to do this" Mackenzie replied, fighting back the urge to stab Abbey in the eye with the pencil she was holding.

"That's fine, but if you don't want me to tell everyone else your little secret," Abbey smiled when she saw Mackenzie back down a little, "you'll help me with my plan."

"I really dislike you, do you know that?" Mackenzie scoffed.

"All to well" Abbey replied before getting out her cell phone. "Anyway, back to business. The reason I want you here is because I despise how much time Lily is spending with Seth, and you're going to help me put a stop to it."

"Really? You think you can just stop them spending time with each other just like that?" Mackenzie said as she snapped her fingers in Abbeys face to symbolise the time it would take. "They've got the lead roles, they're going to spend more time with each other even if they don't when they're not rehearsing."

"That's my point. We're going to get Lily to quit being Maria" Abbey explained.

"Why are you making _me _do this again? Why not one of the others?" Mackenzie hissed, fighting back tears. She didn't want to upset Lily, but she feared she had no choice.

"Because you're the only one out of the three of Lily's friends that have something I can use against you" Abbey laughed maniacally, "it was personal preference if that's what you're thinking. Besides, I know you'd like a stab at trying to win Seth's heart. It's written all over your face when you're around him."

Mackenzie blushed. She didn't think anyone knew that apart from her friends. Sighing, she went to pick up her sketch book and backpack before returning to Abbey.

"What if I just tell everyone what you're up to?" Mackenzie shouted, causing Abbey to jump in shock a little.

"You won't, if you don't want Seth to hate you" Abbey replied, before tacking out a file and began filing down her nails.

"Fine, I'll do what you want, but just know that eventually I'll have the guts to tell someone, and when I do, you'll be hated just as much as me" Mackenzie spat, before walking out of the room and heading back towards her dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, I've uploaded the 8th chapter today as well. This is another fluffy chapter which is up here simply because I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. Next chapter will pick up the story again. You just be thankful it's not a porno lol xD Enjoy. **

**P.S. I have no idea if there's a lake near Brown. If there isn't, just pretend there is.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Some Fun Before Christmas

It was around the middle of December when students could often be found skating on the lake in the middle of the park two blocks away from Brown, which Lily loved. On one particular afternoon, the entire group had found themselves outside on the ice, when everyone else was inside studying.

"Why are we out here again?" Lily asked when they had reached the lake, with the forty other people that were in the theatre that day.

"Steven said everyone need a break and sent us to have some fun for an hour" Sara smiled at her.

"And that involves having snowball fights and ice-skating? Awesome" Lily smiled back.

One after the other, Lily, Sara, Mackenzie and Kaycie made their way onto the ice.

"This is fantastic" Kaycie laughed as she skated forward and pushed Sara, who in turn pushed Lily and she ended up falling over. Laughing, Lily looked up to all three of her friends, but only one person was there with a hand out stretched to help her up.

"Thanks, Seth" Lily smiled at him as she took his hand, and nearly fell on top of him when he pulled her up quite fast. Luckily, he appeared to have enough experience to stop them from falling backwards.

Lily had spent the past two hours with Seth and Steven, practicing the scene where Maria and the children had just fallen into a lake, and had gotten out to find the Captain yelling at them. It was a good practise. Both of them had felt it was great for their first time on the scene.

"Where have the others got to?" she asked, looking around the lake, finally spotting Kaycie fall over and complain to Sara about how hard the ice was.

"I err... I think they're okay," Seth laughed, watching Sara help pull Kaycie up, and then knock Mackenzie over, "I was just say watching everyone when I saw you four head onto the ice together. That was a recipe for disaster, as you found out. The skated away when they saw me coming to help out. I think they're still quite nervous to be around me."

"I hope they stop being nervous soon. At least their nervousness gave us a good laugh. I've told them time and time again that ice is slippy. It's like looking after kids" Lily laughed back as they skated off towards them.

"Well, maybe they'll get it... eventually" Seth joked as they skidded to a halt just before the trio.

"Thanks for the help-" but Lily couldn't finish because David Brodie had shouted 'snowball fight' and everyone had immediately began throwing snowballs at those who were on the ice with the intention of trying to knock them over.

"Come with me!" Seth shouted over the pandemonium, and took Lily and Kaycie's hands, before ushering Sara and Charlotte to follow as well.

"Where are you taking us?" Lily asked when they were off the ice and were rushing to put their shoes on.

"Well, if we're going to participate in a snowball fight, I want some team members. There's a shelter just round the corner which snow usually piles up on quite nicely. We can use it as a snowball supply. I watched students use it last time I was here. Plus, you're good at throwing things. Remeber when we we're playing basketball a month ago and you passed the ball to me? I was sore for three days" Seth explained, before running off towards the shelter with his team members following behind.

"Good thing you were right" Mackenzie mumbled, once they'd reached the shelter and began making snowballs out of the heaped snow.

Together, they built enough snowballs to fend off an entire army. Looking at the pile made Lily smile. The snow in England was useless, no snowballs could be made from it whatsoever. Lily was glad to have the chance to build some decent ones and participate in a full American snowball fight.

It wasn't until Seth said "Okay, Kaycie and I will go one way, the rest of you can go the other. Ready?" that Lily really got excited. Nervously watching round the corner, she waited for the word 'Go!' and when it finally came, she began running into the hell which had broken out while they were busy building snowballs.

Lily and Sara had ended up running round the corner, and immediately ran into a torrent of snowballs being thrown in every direction. Without a second thought, Lily had thrown a snowball which had hit Jake (who played Max) in the face with a satisfying 'thud'.

"I see what Seth meant. You are good at throwing things!" Sara shouted after her as they ran through the waves of snowballs being thrown at them.

"Yeah" Lily smiled back at her. They had just ran to the half way point when they bumped into Kaycie and Seth.

"Where's Mackenzie?" Seth asked Lily as they launched a bombardment of snowballs at the people in charge of the lighting .

"She doesn't like the snow" Lily replied as she threw another snowball at Jamie and hit her in the face.

"What the hell Lily? I thought you were my friend?" Jamie yelled, after being hit with more snowballs.

"Not in a snowball fight" Lily shouted back as she turned to Seth and said, "Now what?"

"Okay, Lily, you can come with me because I saw that shot you got on Jake, and Kaycie can go with Sara" Seth smiled as they ran round the corner to their endless supply of snowballs.

"What, you mean just running round the lake?" Lily asked as she picked up as many as she could carry.

"Kind of. Do you see that group over there?" Seth pointed to a large group fighting near a set of swings, "I figured we could have some fun attacking them."

"I completely agree" Lily smiled as they ran off towards clutter of students throwing snowballs at each other near the swings.

Lily followed Seth and immediately saw him attacking Greg and Abbey, who were sat of the floor shouting at each other as Seth ran off giggling. After catching up with him, Lily managed to stop Jamie's attempt at revenge by hitting her in the face again.

Watching around him, Seth saw a snowball heading in his and Lily's direction, and ended up pushing her out of the way, which caused her to fall over and him to a snowball to the face, and he ended up falling over next to Lily.

Seth looked to his right and saw Lily rolling around laughing. After a minute, she asked "Who the hell had thrown that at you?"

"Greg" Seth simply said and smiled as he got up and ran around to where Greg was, and threw ten snowballs at his face.

Nobody had notices Steven walk towards the anarchy, so when he finally yelled "Enough!" a few people had fallen in shock.

"Why did you all decided to get covered in snow?" Steven asked the group as they walked towards where he was standing. A murmur broke out between everyone as they looked at each other and began laughing.

"And why are you holding hands?" Abbey barked at the top of her voice when she saw Lily and Seth joining the group.

Seth and Lily looked at their hands, to discover that they were indeed holding hands. They quickly dropped each others hand and shuffled up to where everyone else was.

"I was... Erm... Helping Lily up" Seth muttered over the crowd to answer Abbey's question.

Steven raised his eyebrow at Seth before turning to the crowd. "Anyway, back inside everyone. We have work to do again."

Once everyone was back inside, Steven had Maria and the children practising singing another song. It was only when Seth was away from Lily that he realized that his feelings for her were changing.


End file.
